Yu-Gi-Oh! LOG (Law of Game)
by TheFoolMakoto
Summary: In a world ruled by the "Law of Game", Duelists have become a symbol of power. However, many Duelists abuse this power, causing many conflicts to arise. In an effort to help would-be victims of these Duelists, Yuichi Ido travels the world on an adventure to assist those who cannot help themselves, find powerful cards, and even stronger rivals. An original Yu-Gi-Oh! Story!


_Yu-Gi-Oh! L.O.G. (Law of Game)_

 _Event 0: Prologue_

 _(04/08/2150)_

In the wake of the morning, in a grassy field on the outskirts of a bright and bustling city, three figures are seen standing around at the bottom of a hill. As the sun begins to rise, two of the figures standing next to each other are revealed to be men who appeared to be in their mid to late 30's, dressed in all black formal wear, with each also sporting a pair of sunglasses . One bearing black hair arranged in a mohawk style and the other having brown hair in an abnormally large pompadour style. Across from the pair was a young man who was about 19 years old, dressed in a white and brown jacket with golden studs over a black shirt, blue pants, and dark blue shoes. Compared to the two men standing before him, his hair was even odder: It was multi-layered and multi-colored, with the first layer being a blue-green and mostly well kept, albeit hanging in his face a bit, and the second layer being spike, a bit mangled, and a bright cyan color. As the sun rose higher, his lime-green eyes began to shine and the smirk on his face began to show.

"What's so funny?" The man with the mohawk asked angrily.

"Well, I just didn't expect for a few Suits to be in the way this early in the morning, let alone "Number 1" and "Number 2" of the weird hair brigade." The young man responded.

"The hell did you say, you brat?!" The man with the pompadour shot back, nearly growling. "I'll say it once, so clean out your damn ears and listen!" The two men then pointed and the young man. "We are two of the strongest and most badass duelists in all of Suits! Name's Niico Kamiya!""

"And I'm Ichinose Hirose!" The man with the mohawk chimed in.

"Remember it and weep, for we are...the Dangerous Duo!" The pair said as they ripped off their sunglasses as if they were stars in an action movie.

The person standing in front of them was no longer smirking, but smiling and applauding the pair. "Sugoi, sugoi! Absolutely amazing! If this is just your intro, then I can't wait to see how you duel!"

"The hell?! You making fun of us kid?" Niico said.

"No, no, no. Not at all. I'm just simply admiring your performance." He said with a genuine smile on his face. "I might not be able to do anything as flashy, but I can at least introduce myself." He then stood up straight, took a few breaths, and spoke clearly. "Ore no namae wa Ido Yuichi! Yoroshiku! (My name is Yuichi Ido! Nice to meet you!)" He said loudly, pointing towards himself with his thumb.

"Ido...Yuichi?" Ichinose said with a look of confusion on his face. "Where have I heard that name before..."

"It doesn't matter! Or job was to take down whoever we met in this field! This kid was the first to show up, so we do like _he_ said and take him down!" His partner spoke out before he could go any further with his inquiry.

"Y-You're right." The man steadied himself. "In fact, I'll handle him myself!" He said as he clicked a button on a black, watch-like device on his left wrist causing it to make a chiming noise and a red, boomerang shaped light to appear from it.

"Fine, just make it quick!" Niico shouted, taking a few steps back.

"So, you're up first, huh?" Yuichi said, performing the a similar action with the blue device on his wrist, although the light that appeared from his device was yellow in green in color. His movements also revealed a small, white strap on his right wrist and attached to it was a small, golden bell. "This should interesting."

At that moment, the sun had finally risen straight above where Ichinose and Yuichi were standing. The two then pulled out circular devices, clipped them to their pants, and pressed one of the buttons in the center of the device, causing a wave of energy to emit from them, enveloping the entire field.

" _Duel Zone - Online."_ A robotic voice rang out. A small, rectangular hole opened in the devices and the two reached into their pockets, pulled out a stack of cards, and placed it into the device. After the system shuffled the cards, they each drew 5 cards and stared each other down.

"Prepare yourself, boy." Ichinose said, slightly scoffing.

"Oh, no need to worry about me." Yuichi said in response. "I'm prepared for any and everything you've got, so let's do this!"

"DUEL!"

"DUEL!"

 _ **Event 0: End**_


End file.
